


Grocery Shopping with Gibbs

by TT_Angst_Queen



Series: NCIS One-Shots [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gibbs really needs to eat more then steak beer and coffee, Humor, I like her, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, a sassy one, and it taked a teenager to tell them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen
Summary: It takes a Teenager telling them what everyone else had figured out before to get them to get together. The sass is just a bonus.





	Grocery Shopping with Gibbs

Shopping with Gibbs was one of the most frustrating things Tony thought he had ever experienced. Six years as a cop, nine years as a federal agent, fifteen years altogether as a LEO. He had dealt with druggies, robbers, children, politicians, rookie cops and probie agents. 

 

None of that prepared him for shopping with a man that thought Steak and Beer were the main staples in almost every meal. 

 

“You need more than just steak and beer, Gibbs!” Tony snapped, his finger pointed at the older man’s chest. 

 

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at the finger that dared to poke him, and snapped back,

 

“Steak is filled with protein, DiNozzo, and beer is healthy in some countries!”  Gibbs shoved the finger away from him and threw the steak into the cart. Tony gritted his teeth and grabbed the steak, putting it back on the shelf. 

 

“Steak isn’t the only meat, Gibbs,” Tony growled, and began to list the other options on his fingers. “Chicken, Pork, Venison, Fish-” 

 

“Fish isn’t a meat, DiNozzo,” Gibbs pointed out, his jaw tight. Tony shook his head- trust Gibbs to know that when he didn’t even know that he needed more than steak to be healthy. 

 

“That’s not the point, Gibbs,” Tony yelled, not caring about the stares he was drawing from other shoppers. 

“You need to stay healthy, and your steady diet of steak, coffee and beer are going to throw you into retirement faster than you think!” 

 

“I’ve been fine so far, DiNozzo!” Tony laughed. 

 

“Yeah, and that’s why Ducky told you-you needed to cut down on your coffee intake because you’re close to a heart attack!” 

 

A throat clearing made them both turn to look at the origin of the sound, and they saw a teenage girl with large glasses with a fedora. 

 

“I heard you yelling at each other, I just wasn’t sure if it was sexual tension or murderous rage.” both men's eyes widened with shock, and they stared with gaping mouths at the teen girl. “My brother over there,” she pointed to the smirking boy about the same age over by the fruit. “Says you to should just jump each other already,” she smirked at them. “I happen to agree with him.”

 

* * *

 

Tony slowly put the groceries away into Gibbs’ fridge, his thoughts about what the girl said making him think heavily. 

  
  


Was the girl right?

 

Arms wrapping around his waist made him start, and a mouth nipping at his ear made him shiver. The smell of sawdust and coffee made him smile. 

 

“What do you think, Tony, Wanna ‘jump my bones’?”

 

Tony smirked. 

 

“Oh, You’re so gonna be on the bottom, Jethro,” Gibbs snickered and nipped at his neck making Tony purr. 

 

“Oh, we’ll see about that.”

 


End file.
